The present invention relates generally to bike lighting systems, and particularly to a mounting system for such lights.
The first high performance bicycle headlight systems utilized rechargeable nickel-cadmium batteries. In order to generate adequate light output for off-road cycling after dark with sufficient run times, it was necessary to mount large battery packs to the bicycle frame. A cord connected the battery pack to a handlebar-mounted lighthead assembly that used halogen, and later high-intensity discharge (HID), bulbs. With the emergence of powerful and efficient light emitting diode (LEDs), along with the significantly greater energy density of lithium ion batteries, it became possible to produce high powered bicycle headlights with integrated batteries. The unitary configuration reduced production cost and improved mounting by eliminating the separate packaging and cords required, and outputs and run times increased due to a steady improvement in LED and lithium ion battery technologies.
Despite the cutting-edge technologies, bicycle headlights now mimic a familiar unitary light: the hand-held flashlight torch. Cylindrical batteries are mounted in a longitudinal (fore/aft) orientation behind a round reflector and lens. With integral batteries, the mass of the lightheads has increased several-fold, but the mounting systems remain largely the same as before. Installation and removal (required to recharge the batteries) is difficult, as is keeping the light from rotating around the handlebar. Lights are usually off-center, and the rider's cockpit becomes cramped.